


between drummers between complications

by popmart (tambsi)



Series: Soulmate AU Fragments [4]
Category: Foo Fighters, The Police (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Complicated Relationships, Dubious Circumstances, Other, unedited fragment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tambsi/pseuds/popmart
Summary: a moment in 2002.
Relationships: Stewart Copeland/Sting/Andy Summers
Series: Soulmate AU Fragments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683787
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Soulmate AU





	between drummers between complications

**Author's Note:**

> another piece I had considered playing with for the soulmate AU last year. I had just broken up with my ex who I worked on this AU with, and was getting into The Police. So I thought I'd try and see how a moment between Stewart and Taylor felt. I couldn't bring myself to finish it past this. Maybe someday I will, cause I do like this concept. 
> 
> Written between August 20th - 24th, 2019.
> 
> Enjoy!

Stewart's pretty sure that Taylor's the first person he's _freely_ told about Sting and Andy being his soulmates. Took him damn well long enough to finally admit it, and it was to the doe-eyed drummer who's sitting across the bed from him in his hotel room. 

It'd all evolved from conversations about Taylor slowly reconnecting with Alanis after over half a decade apart, and his more or less 'friends with benefits' relationship with his best friend and _his_ soulmate. For some reason, all of those feelings and maybe the scotch he was drinking caused Stewart to just blurt out that he'd been more or less separate from his soulmates for the last 15 years. 

That their relationship had somehow been a trainwreck from the moment they got power and riches. That those people happened to be Sting and Andy Summers. 

Of course Taylor didn't have much to say on it, _and how could he?_ Stewart would never fault him for it, but he also wishes he could relate more. 

He brushes a hand over where he knows _Andy_ is scrawed on his hipbone, and thinks about how _Gordon_ is over his heart. His body aches in what he knows is a need to be close to them, but after so long, it's easy to sip on his alcohol and stifle what his soul wants. 

Maybe Taylor could be of help as well, considering how eager he already seemed to please. Stewart could only hope.

.end.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that in this AU, people would pay a LOT of money for makeup that covers soulmate tattoos in a natural way that stays for a period of time regardless of moisture. I stand by this. Because dammit how else would the Police boys get away with hiding their triad as well as being shirtless/wearing short shorts all the damn time? LOL.


End file.
